Impossible Beings
by KlefanPorn
Summary: Klaus drags Stefan with him to make a bid for freedom and escape to Spain, where they grow closer and closer, learning new things about each other that they never knew before.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings in this, only the plot._

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

Stefan rolled his eyes as Klaus shoved past him and exited the bar, leaving the Salvatore stood there, rather awkwardly as the other customers eyed him suspiciously.

"Klaus, wait..!" Stefan called back to the hybrid, turning on his heels and heading after him.  
"I thought you didn't want to go with me anymore." Klaus said rather stubbornly, his own oceanic optics rolling.  
"I mean..." Stefan started, but Klaus interrupted with a brisk shake of his head.  
"No, you don't want to come to Spain with me. I get it."  
"I can't leave Elena."  
"Sure you can." The Brit spoke with nod, placing his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "You're coming. Pack your things. We leave in an hour."  
Stefan groaned and stepped back from Klaus. Sure, he couldn't leave Elena, but then again, he was practically sired to Klaus. Or as good as. Stefan had promised Klaus to stay with him as long as Klaus wanted in return for Elena's life.

Elena had transitioned into a vampire and Stefan had done all he could to help her, however; Klaus decided that the Salvatore could do with a little... A little boost in their life. So he did what comes naturally to him, he bit Elena. The werewolf venom pumped through Elena's body until she was on the verge of death and Stefan begged for Klaus' help, which Klaus only agreed to if Stefan were to stay with him. Overwhelmed by love for his doppelganger, Stefan promised his life to Klaus.

"Fine. But we're not staying there long." Stefan said as he headed towards Klaus' car, opening the door of the passenger seat before sitting down into it and fastening his seatbelt.  
Klaus followed him, heading into the driver's side and taking a seat. "We'll stay as long as we need,"  
"Why are we even going?"  
At this, Klaus smirked and started the engine, putting the car into gear before pulling out of the drive from the bar. "Reasons, Stefan. Wait and see."  
Stefan expelled a short sigh and rested his head back against the headboard, eyes closing in frustration.

* * *

Once the couple pulled up to the motel parking lot, Stefan immediately hopped out of the car, closely followed by Klaus. They were staying in a motel just outside of Richmond. Stefan pushed open the doors to the motel lobby, not leaving them held open for Klaus. He was pissed off. He didn't want to leave America to go to some stupid Spanish country in a _different continent!_ Nevertheless, Stefan stormed upstairs and tugged on the door handle of their room.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath as Klaus came sauntering down the hallway, a broad, dimply smirk gracing his features.  
"Forgetting something?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing the key-card to the room. He walked towards the door and swiped the card, shoving past Stefan to get into the room before him.  
"Ass." Stefan mumbled.  
"_What?_" Klaus responded, instantly spinning to face the lesser being.  
"I said you're an ass, Klaus. What're you going to do about it?"  
Klaus shoved back on Stefan's chest, forcing his back up against the closed, solid door. A quiet groan rolled over Stefan's lips, causing Klaus to feel... Feel... What _was _that, the Mikaelson felt?  
_Lust. Passion. A longing for the touch of Ste-  
_No. Klaus stepped back from Stefan, a frown forming on his brow.  
"What? Not man enough to hurt me?" Stefan challenged, and of course, Klaus always accepted a challenge.  
"Don't make me hurt you, Stefan."  
"You couldn't." The Salvatore was feeling smart and arrogant at his snide comments and his lips quirked into a devious smirk.  
Klaus angered, shoving Stefan up against the door once again, his forearm pressing against Stefan's chest, reaching from shoulder to shoulder. "Shut up, or I'll..." He couldn't quiet think what he would do. Of course he didn't want to hurt his only friend, but he had to show him who was the alpha.  
"You'll do what?"  
"I'll tear out your kidney. After all, you can live with just one," Klaus' smirk returned and he glared up at Stefan, slightly annoyed at his disadvantage of being smaller than him.  
At this, Stefan's eyes widened and he shook his head, leaning his head back from Klaus'. "You wouldn't."  
"Oh, but Stefan, I would." He delivered a wink in Stefan's direction, his hand pressing flat against the boy's abdominal area before his fingers began to trace small circles around his toned stomach. "Right there."  
Stefan breathed in, attempting to move away from Klaus but his movement was restricted because of Klaus' strong force against his chest. As Klaus' fingers began lightly touching his stomach, he froze. His jaw hung slightly ajar and he lowered his emerald gaze to meet Klaus'. Klaus looked up, matching the Salvatore's gaze with his, his fingertips now brushing against the covered hem of Stefan's jeans. That was it. Stefan leaned down and forcefully pressed his lips upon Klaus' own, but it needn't have been so forceful as Klaus leaned up to collide his brims aggressively against Stefan's. Stefan's lips moulded against Klaus' for a brief moment before Klaus pulled back, pushing on his stomach to push their bodies away from each other.  
Klaus turned, determined to act as if that hadn't just happened. But he couldn't deny what he felt. He couldn't deny the fact that the taste of Stefan was still on his lips.  
Stefan remained leaning up against the door, in total awe of what had just happened.  
_No, no. No, he loved Elena, not Klaus. He didn't even find Klaus attractive.  
_So what was it that compelled him to kiss the hybrid? Sure, Stefan had a secret that he had never told anyone; he found _some _men attractive.  
But Klaus? Klaus had a deeper secret. Klaus had never found females attractive in the way he did males. Caroline was just a cover up. People had begun to suspect things, and Klaus didn't want that. He didn't want to be known as the, _Sassy Gay Hybrid_.  
Stefan composed himself before heading into the main bedroom after Klaus.  
The main room consisted of two single beds that could be pushed together to make a double bed, a kettle, dressing table and a mirror. The dressing table had drawers down either side of it, where the customers where to store their clothes.  
Klaus grabbed a suitcase out from under the bed and placed it on the bed, raising his hand to wipe away the lingering taste from his lips. He opens the empty case and nods over to the drawer.  
"Get our things, we're leaving."  
"Klaus, I-" Stefan stuttered before nodding and heading over to the drawers, crouching down and opening the bottom one. "What _was _that?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, love,"  
"Firstly; you're not allowed to call me love, and secondly; you kissed me! _That _is what I'm talking ."I'll have you know that you kissed me first, I simply kissed you back. Nothing more. Nothing less."  
Stefan rolled his eyes and grabbed all the shirts out of the bottom drawer, throwing them in Klaus' direction. "You were touching me up!"  
"I was finding where your kidney is. And F.Y.I; my hand was moving _down_. Not up."  
Stefan rolled his eyes again and grabbed the rest of the clothes, handing them to Klaus. "So, what now?"  
"What do you mean?" The hybrid turned to face Stefan, his aqua hues glancing towards Stefan's lips. Stefan noticed Klaus' gaze dropping, causing an involuntary smirk to grace his features. "I don't know, how about I go and tell Damon that the _big bad hybrid _likes it up the ass?"  
"Tell anyone and I'll tell Elena that the reason you don't have her facing you during sex is because you don't find her as attractive as men." Klaus returned the smirk as Stefan's faltered, dropping to his broody self.  
They remained in silence, the tension in the air could have been sliced with a knife. Klaus let his thoughts wander.  
_Stefan and him. Was it po_ss_ible? Surely not. Stefan was too... Too _not _boyfriend material.  
_Stefan felt the urge to just shove Klaus up against the wall and kiss him. The scene played through hi_s _head, but no. He couldn't do that. He nudged past Klaus and zipped up their suitcase before lifting it, the muscles in his bicep flexing as he lowered it to the ground. Klaus' eyes lingered over Stefan's body, longing him more than ever, but he wouldn't let anyone see that.  
"Let's head to the airport then." Klaus said, needing a distraction.  
"Fine. You're driving."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Good."

They got in the car after collecting all their things together and handing the key back to the woman behind the counter. The woman had a badge that said, 'Hi, I'm Louise.' on it. Louise wasn't the kind type, she was spiteful and mean, and new that the two men were just friends, though she made sure to comment, "You kept the people next door awake with all your moaning last night, boys. I suggest you stop having sex in public places and keep it to your homes."  
Stefan took no notice, and Klaus was too tired to even care, so he just waved her off and walked outside, opening the car door and hopping into the driver's seat.  
Stefan followed behind after placing the suitcase in the back seat and getting into the car. He turned to face Klaus for a short moment before grabbing his shades from the side and placing them onto his eyes. Wearing his shades always made him feel awesome. He felt like someone out of a movie, leather jacket, sports car, sunglasses. All's he needed was the chick on his arm. He turned to Klaus again and shook his head a little, assessing him in his mind. _Definitely not a chick. _  
Klaus pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the airport, his thoughts wandering to Stefan's question. _"What now?"_


End file.
